


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bathroom Rituals”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Bathroom Rituals”

**Scott**

Shaving was a big deal for Scott Tracy. It even outranked the daily hair care routine, which involves applying various products to prevent his hair from falling out and growing prematurely grey. So far, neither side effect of being International Rescue’s Mother Hen had been stopped in its tracks. Once his hair had been take care of, Scott would thoroughly rinse his hands before moving on. He preferred the old razor and whipped shaving cream combo. That, and the odd streak of grey-white hair near his temple had earned him the nickname Sweeney Scott. He smirked and unfolded the razor.

 

**Virgil**

Fingers ran through slightly damp hair and gently styled the black locks into a funky rooster comb. The rest of his hair had been combed back meticulously. Virgil’s bathroom rituals centred around getting his hair back in shape. As soon as that task had been scratched off his mental to-do list, his mind was at peace again. He scooped a dollop of body lotion into his palm and shivered as his hand rand down his chest, causing the cold cream to get stuck in his chest hair. Virgil sighed. Maybe Gordon was right about the merits of waxing after all.

 

**Alan**

The only thing that could get Alan in a semi-wakeful state was a large tumbler of black hole strength coffee. He craved that potion so much he would take it into the shower with him. Shaving proved to be one of the biggest disappointments of his life so far. He would spend minutes peering at the face in the mirror, wondering why his brothers could grow facial hair like it’s the easiest thing in the world and here he was, removing the slightest hint of fuzz from his upper lip. Alan put down the empty tumbler and grabbed his toothbrush.

 

**Gordon**

Most of the sea themed body products in the downstairs bathroom belonged to Gordon. If it contained sea salt or sea weed, Gordon would hoard it and spend up to half an hour applying it all over his short but muscular swimmer’s body. His hands massaged a bright blue scrub across his arms, paying special attention to the rough patches of his elbows. He buffed up his buttocks and scrubbed his legs and feet. Loud music and steam clashed over dominance inside the relatively small bathroom. Gordon rinsed and stepped out of the shower, lips curved into a satisfied smile.

 

**John**

It had taken John several experiments to figure out the best method for showering aboard Thunderbird 5. One such experiment had him floating in zero G while concentrated jets of water shot at his body from various angles, which went rather well until one of the jets hit him square in a particularly sensitive area. That was the moment he caved and asked EOS for help, swallowing back the fear of having her see him naked. One brainstorming session and a few tweaks later, John Tracy possessed the best rain shower anyone on or above Earth could have wished for.


End file.
